VK Goes to Disneyland, Can Love Survive?
by Hanamaru
Summary: Title says it all. Pls R&R, this is just a playful story. I hope you enjoy! constructive comments only pls. M for lovin'


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or have any rights to Vampire Knight but I love to take those boys out to play.**

**I have no claim to Disneyland or LA.**

**Content warning: contains my sense of humor may not amuse others, yaoi, fluff, lemon, sappiness, theme park, OOC to the max**

**Please read and review, reviews help so much as well as giving me the inspiration to write new stories. **

**Thanks to Yumiii for an incredible job as Beta!**

_Vampire Knight Goes to Disneyland;_

_Can Love Survive?_

By

Hanamaru

"Disneyland?" Zero exclaimed, Kaname often said a lot of weird shit but this was the unlikeliest thing to ever come out of the pureblood's mouth!

"Yes I thought you might enjoy it, love. It's the happiest place on Earth," said Kaname, deadpan.

Zero looked at Kaname closely to see if he was joking but there was no giveaway twinkle in those lovely auburn eyes that you could fall into forever…he started out of his trance. Oh, right, he was trying to see if Kaname was serious or not. The vampire, frighteningly enough, seemed dead serious.

"It will be a vacation; you know how much we enjoy those." Kaname smiled evilly while Zero blushed and gulped. (reference to story _Vacation Time to Get Away_).

"Mm...that sounds, uh, fun Kaname. Have you ever been there?" Zero asked curiously.

"Why yes I went to the grand opening. It was quite festive. At that time it was a totally unique concept and a marvel of imagination and engineering. And it was really, really, fun. Those things humans call 'thrill rides' are most exciting, but my favorite was "It's a Small World". Rather adorable." Kaname started humming a few bars of "It's a Small World After All".

Zero wondered if he should attempt to flee. Obviously the pureblood had gone mad.

"The original has always been my favorite - that's why I am not suggesting we go to DisneyTokyo, EuroDisney or DisneyWorld. Plus you would get to see L.A. I understand humans think it's quite cosmopolitan… You have never been to America have you? I thought you might enjoy it."

Zero was overwhelmed by his lover's generosity and thoughtfulness. He knew Kaname could afford it but he could never get used to being spoiled. "Well, okay, it does sound really fun. When are we going?"

"As soon as possible," said Kaname. "But first I think we should celebrate our upcoming vacation right now!" With a predatory gleam in his eyes, he hurled Zero onto their enormous bed and pounced.

_The Happiest Place on Earth_

Zero and Kaname strolled hand and hand through the theme park. It was gorgeous in the early evening and not too crowded. The silver haired boy was quite shy about public displays of affection but Kaname had assured him that same sex couples were quite common in L.A. and that they would not stand out. He seemed to be correct; there were many other same sex couples and a few couples that were … perplexing.

They created quite a sensation because of their extreme beauty. As they passed through the crowd, heads turned, both women and men, to admire their gorgeous faces and bodies. Mouths dropped in their wake and several people drooled. They boys were wearing similar outfits, tight plain white t-shirts, equally tight jeans and airwalks (hip sports shoe).

They were completely clueless to the sensation they caused. Occasionally Kaname wrapped his arm around his lover's waist but invariably his hand dropped to grope Zero's ass. This caused Zero to squeal followed closely by a hard elbow to Kaname's side. The vampire would chuckle and reach for his boy's hand once again. This was allowed with a slight huff.

_Tom Sawyer's Island_

Midnight found them in Frontierland on Tom Sawyer's Island. The park was open until 2 a.m. - well suited for vampires. A phenomenal fireworks show was schedule around 1:30 a.m. as well as the famous electrical parade.

"Kaname, this is really cool. Thanks for bringing me here!" Zero exclaimed happily. He had been like a kid at (well at Disneyland) the entire time.

The brunette vampire king smiled softly. It was rare for Zero to so enthusiastic and animated, other than in bed of course. "You are most welcome, beloved. I, too, am greatly pleased."

Of course, anything that made the lilac eyed boy happy made the vampire happy as well. His whole world centered on Zero - he had never loved another as he did this boy. Zero was incredibly hot and an adorably shy, but passionate, lover.

The crowds had thinned considerably; people with young children had left. Surprisingly, there were still quite a few couples strolling through the romantic darkness of the island.

There was a faux fort and several tree houses, situated well apart, and a "river" dotted with canoes. The tree houses were fully enclosed and roofed with windows cut out on each of the four sides. To enter one climbed a ladder and came up through a small hole in the floor. The inside was surprisingly large and sturdy, built to hold a carload of rambunctious children.

"Let's go sit up in one of these tree things, love." Kaname suggested. "We should have an excellent view of the fireworks."

"Kaname, those are tree houses kids build them in the yards with stuff to play in, I think… but, yeah, you are right. We would probably have a good view of the fireworks and we can sit down for a bit to relax," answered Zero.

Kaname watched the lovely sight of Zero's cute butt as he climbed the ladder into the tree house. He smiled to himself, his plan was working beautifully. Zero had no idea that his lover planned to fulfill one of his long time fantasies while at the theme park.

Kaname had insisted on making out on "It's a Small World" but other than that, and the occasional grope of Zero's butt, he had behaved and settled for holding hands. Oh, but there was that one crotch grab in the Haunted House. And the attempted (but not completed) blow job on the sky tram…

The vampire fluidly went up the ladder after his lover. When Kaname entered the tree house, he found Zero gazing out the window which would give them the best view of the fireworks.

"Great idea, Kaname. This has a perfect view." The prefect put his hands on the windowsill of the glassless window and leaned out. The park sparkled with lights - it was quite romantic. The weather was perfect as well - neither too hot nor cold.

Zero felt relaxed and happy. It always wonderful to have alone time with his lover (he hated when Kaname referred to them as husband and wife, since Zero was considered to be the wife). Plus the adventure of coming to America and seeing the amazing sites in the city called Los Angeles.

They had to be far too discrete at the school they both attended, meeting late at night in Kaname's spacious suite to make love for hours, and hours, and hours. Kaname was insatiable and had the incredible endurance of a pureblood vampire.

There were a few, solid boxes in the tree house that could be used for seats. Kaname came up behind Zero and wrapped his arms around him as he nuzzled his neck. The silver haired boy gasped as the brunette licked his bite mark. This was an incredibly sensitive area and Zero couldn't help but respond. Kaname could bring him to knees with pleasure by teasing this one area with lips and tongue.

Zero leaned back into his lover. _What the hell is that?_

Damn it, the vampire had a fucking hard on pressed to his lover's ass. Zero could feel it through their jeans. Kaname moaned and ground his erection against Zero.

"Kaname cut that out you fucking pervert. Wait until we get back to the hotel."

Zero could not see the wicked, predatory grin on his lover's face. _This is going to be delicious_, thought Kaname.

He moved back to sit on a handy seat. He shifted Zero as well, so that the latter straddled his lap facing him. "Kaname…" the boy said warningly, glaring at his lover.

Then, he gulped seeing the look on the vampire's face. "No fucking way, Kaname. We are not screwing at Disneyland,.. you gotta be fucking kidding me!" Zero's eyes darkened to violet as he glared at his "husband". Surely Kaname was teasing…? But that gleam in his eye and wolfish smile were unnerving.

Kaname began to kiss Zero passionately eliciting a small moan from the boy. Ah, his lover was so responsive, so easy to excite… and that was what Kaname loved about him. Zero pulled back.

"Okay, we can make out but that's all! If you try anything more I will really be pissed off," he said with a scowl. "I won't sleep with you for a month!" Zero reconsidered, this was akin to cutting off his nose to spite his face"…or a week… or a few days…" he mumbled on.

Kaname snickered softly. This was definitely going to be _so _much fun. Zero had no idea that the pureblood wanted to set off some fireworks of his own.

Zero ground his hips into his lover's lap. Clearly they were both aroused by the action and becoming harder by the seconds. They kissed deeply, grazing each other's tongues with their fangs. Zero was incredibly turned on but he was damned if he was going to fuck or blow that horny bastard in this damn tree house!

"That's enough Kaname, what if someone comes up here?"

Personally that was okay with Kaname but Zero was so shy. The vampire used his kinetic powers to close and bolt the trapdoor. "Satisfied?"

Zero gulped with belated realization that he was a rat trapped in a maze. "No, I am not! Now open that up and let me out!"

_Hm… a little domination would be hot… _thought the vampire. He was sure he could get his "wife" so aroused that eventually he would comply. He 'grabbed' Zero with his mind and held him still as he removed the boys' clothing. "Kaname…" the boy hissed. "You son of a bitch!"

The vampire dragged his spouse back across his lap (butt-naked) and tried to kiss him again. Zero half-heartedly fought against him but was obviously no match for the strength of his vampire lover. His squirming and wriggling only seemed to delight Kaname even more.

"You sick bastard." Zero's eyes were in an even darker shade of violet now. "I will kill you for this Kaname, I'm not fucking kidding."

Kaname merely smiled. "You are so adorable when you are angry, my love," he cooed. Zero was seething. Kaname was so going get it when they got home. He would shoot him with his Bloody Rose, perhaps not to kill but at least to maim…

He couldn't help himself - he was hard damn it! How embarrassing… no matter where or when, the vampire could still turn him on.

Kaname pulled the boy across his lap so that he had an unobstructed access to his naked butt. He held Zero down with one hand between his shoulder blades.

For Zero, it was like a ton of rocks on his back. With the other hand he trailed the tip of his fingers across Zero's butt. _Smooth as a baby's_, he thought. "Kaname, stop!" the prefect choked out.

"It's alright, love. You know I live only to pleasure you," the vampire comforted.

"I don't wanna be fucking pleasured on Tom Sawyer's Island! Now let me up you bastard!" Zero was seriously alarmed at this point.

Kaname gently ran his finger down the crevice between the cheeks of the boys' ass. Zero trembled and thought: _What the fuck? He's serious, shit!_

Kaname was such a damned kinky vampire. How sick was this? Screwing in the Magic Kingdom? Children could be traumatized! What if Snow White came by and the dwarfs wanted in on the action?

The pureblood fiddled a hand in his pocket and pulled something out. Zero felt something cool and firm against his anus and Kaname pushed it in a little farther past the tight ring of muscle. It was small and didn't hurt but Zero had no idea of what was going on.

Suddenly he felt a cool, liquid sensation filling him… Fuck it was lube! The vampire had planned this all along.

Perhaps he would aim to kill with his Bloody Rose. He would so find a way to get back at Kaname for this.

The tube was slowly withdrawn and the boy felt a cool sensation on his puckered entrance. Zero heard the cap replaced and the tube set down, he was panting in anger. Surely Kaname could feel it through the bond they shared? That damn pervert - he probably _liked_ the feeling.

He felt Kaname rub his buttocks soothingly then a finger smeared the lube around is entrance, hesitated, then slid inside. Zero gasped at the sensation - he couldn't help himself. It was incredibly sensuous. There was no pain; the lube did its job well. Kaname gazed dreamily out the window at the beautiful lights of the park, completely relaxed and oblivious to the discomfort of his young lover. He slid his finger in and out of his sweetheart marveling at the heat and tightness and smiled contentedly. He knew Zero was pissed but he was pretty sure that after awhile the boy would be screaming in pleasure.

Zero was mortified. How dare he do this to him against his wishes? To have planned this in advance and be so nonchalant? In his mind he ripped the vampire into pieces.

"Hush baby, I love you," cooed the vampire. He knew Zero was angry but he could also feel his increasing arousal and that turned the vampire king on that much more. He continued to coo sweet nothings at the angry boy, hoping to soothe him. "You feel good." "You are so beautiful." "I love you."

Zero was frantic at this point but helpless. Kaname slid another finger in and continued to slowly glide in and out of the tight entrance. He took his time savoring the feel of his love, preparing him for their love making.

"Fuck you, Kuran. You are so going to die…" growled the boy fiercely. Kaname sighed happily. His lover was so spirited, so passionate…..how lucky he was to have found the love of his life…

Zero's stomach churned, and he cursed himself. This was starting to feel good, against his will. He struggled to resist the urge to buck his hips up into the stroking fingers. He was becoming as perverted as that damn vampire! There was no way he should be enjoying this… but his cock was so hard it felt like it would burst.

Another finger slid in and the slow stroking motion continued. For Kaname this was a dream come true. He reveled in his perverted desires; kinky was just all right with him. All the better that it was with the love of his life… this was perfect.

He continued to slowly pleasure and stretched his lover, taking his time.

Zero was livid. Fuck, fuck, fuck… Kaname was not going to get away with this shit. Suddenly the stroking fingers pressed further in and found the sweet bundle of sensitive nerves deep inside. Zero screamed with pleasure and almost came. He sighed and gave up the struggle. Kaname smiled softly and lovingly cooed at the boy "That's it, my love. Enjoy."

Zero moaned and pressed against the invading fingers. His body was moving on its own, seeking only pleasure. His last coherent thought was "damn Kaname" but there was no ire behind it.

Kaname was in a blissful mood. His love had acquiesced and was allowing the vampire to pleasure him. What a wonderful memory this would be - he was practically glowing with joy and love.

Zero began to moan and whimper, thrusting his hips. Kaname took him in his arms and placed him on his knees with his elbows on the windowsill. He got on his knees and placed himself in back of his love. The boy couldn't help himself and arched his back, making it easier for the vampire to enter him.

Kaname leaned against the prefects back placing his hard cock at the boys' entrance and slid slowly in. Zero practically mewed with pleasure. Kaname had spent so much time preparing him that there was no pain, only the pleasant sensation of being filled.

Kaname wrapped his arms around the boy and hugged him tightly. He leaned in to lick and kiss the sensitive spot on Zero's neck. The boy tilted his head back and groaned in pleasure. The vampire took the opportunity to kiss the corner of the parted lips. He began to slowly move within the boy and they both whimpered at the sensation.

Zero felt like he could cum any second, despite the dislike of being forced into this situation. He was now as excited as his mate. Pre cum beaded the tip of his aching erection and he began to pant. He could hear Kaname moaning as he continued to move in and out.

The leisurely pace began to quicken. The thrusts became harder and deeper. Kaname reached around and began to fist the boys cock, now slick with pre cum. Their hips began to rock in unison, Zero thrusting backward to deepen the penetration by his lover.

Kaname began to brush the sweet spot inside his lover and was rewarded by gasps. Zero unconsciously thrust his hips out further to give more access to his lover, his back arched even more, head thrown back.

Both were on the edge as Kaname began to pound into the boy, hitting that wonderful place deep inside, dead on with every thrust. Zero was practically weeping with pleasure, his cock ready to explode.

Kaname sensed that release was near for both of them. "Open your eyes Zero, open your eyes…" he whispered urgently, his hand now holding the boys hips still as he rammed into him repeatedly.

Zero managed to open his eyes as he came, his orgasm swept over him and he screamed his lover's name. At the same time a huge fireworks display shot up and sparkled in the sky. Zero couldn't tell where his orgasm left off and the fireworks began as the lights twinkled before his eyes.

He kept his eyes open gazing at the beauty as Kaname teased the last bit of pleasure out of him. He felt Kaname cum deep within him and another ripple of pleasure ran through is whole body.

They were both panting and sweaty. Zero leaned on the window sill, trembling. Kaname leaned on Zero, his arms around the boy, his cock still deep inside. They watched the fireworks display which was absolutely lovely on this beautiful night. Kaname continued to nuzzle and cuddle Zero, as they both watched the magical display.

Zero could no longer recall his anger at his lover. Looking up into Kaname's eyes he smiled. "I guess this _is_ the happiest place on Earth."

Kaname placed another loving kiss on Zero's temple, thoroughly satisfied knowing that the other was as well. Zero tilted his head back, placing it nicely on Kaname's shoulder. The fireworks display had ended almost five minutes ago, but they didn't feel like tearing away from each other's warmth anytime soon…

"Kaname, at least get your dick out," Zero mumbled.

"Hm… I feel warm in there…"

"Get out, _now_."

"Not yet…"

Zero startled when he felt Kaname starting to slip in and out a little. Hell no. Once was more than enough in _Disneyland_.

"I will cut your dick off."

"You can try… But if you do that now, I'll be _in_ you for a long time… Plus, I am a vampire. I can regro-" Kaname got cut off when Zero reached to the back and slap a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up," Zero grumbled.

Kaname chuckled, holding onto Zero more…

_Knock, knock! _Both vampires jumped. A lady's voice sounded. _"This is Snow White and the Seven Dwarves! We're here to hand out some goodies!" _

Zero was about to respond with something, anything, to prevent the humans from seeing the state they were in. But noooo Kaname covered his mouth with a hand.

"Sh… They'll go away soon enough."

"_Guess no one's in there…"_ A gruff voice said. "_But the door's jammed."_

Zero glared at Kaname. _Dick out of my ass!_

But the pureblood's grin told him otherwise. Kaname started moving…

"_Let's bust down this darn door then! Heave ho!"_

_CRASH!_

**_OK I took some liberties I haven't been to Disneyland in a long time and I know some of the old rides, etc have been replaced and the electrical parade no longer exists. Tom Sawyer's Island is still there. The motto for the park IS "The Happiest Place on Earth". I personally know several people that had sex on the sky tram; true story! ; unfortunately I wasn't one of them; but it's not impossible._**

**_Hope you have as much fun reading as I had writing, I still adore Disneyland. I have been to Disneyworld in Florida but I still like Disneyland best._**

**_Please R&R, constructive comments only, pls don't bash, yeah I DO like sappy romance!_**

**_Love,_**

**_Hana_**


End file.
